Vocaloid Story
by EQUATIONx
Summary: A random story about the daily lifes of the Vocaloids, no plot to it, just random happenings :   I'm pretty new to this, so be kind ;D
1. Chapter 1

*Beep Beep* "Emergency, Hatsune Miku, you are the only one whom can save music! Hachune Miku has taken all the joy out of it!" Said a mysterious voice and Hachune Miku was walking around with a scary face, "Are you up for the task?"

Her eyes open slowly, she had beautiful teal eyes, and they were glowing with a microchip look in them. She had long silky teal hair. She wore a girl like school uniform; it had a grey top that had no sleeves, and a teal tie that had two black clips attached to it near the bottom. Her skirt was back with a navy color at the bottom tips, on each flap there was a music equalizer on them and there was a belt attacked to it giving a dark blue and teal zig zag appearance, it came off her like a loop. She had arm warmers that went up to her arm pits; they had a mini screen attached to them, and a few buttons. Her boots went about six inches above her knee, they were black with a teal trimming. She had huge square hair bows and a head set that was coloured black with colourful buttons and lighted on them.

She was 16 and she had a flat chest figure, but she was known to have a beautiful singing voice that no human would imagine to mimic, she could hit high notes perfectly. In fact, she was a robot with life like features, to life like.

"Yes master! I am ready for whatever danger comes! Ready! Transform!" She yelled out to Rin and Len Kagamine.

Rin was a 14 year old girl, she had short blond hair, it had four pins in for the bangs, and her white headphones a huge white bow attached to them, it stuck up in her head, making her look cute. Her headphones had lights on them like Miku's. She had light blue eyes that sparkled with a curved in tip for the eyelashes. She wore a top with no sleeves and had a school uniform took for the collar with a yellow bow to replace the tie. She wore black shorts with the same belt as Miku except with an Orange and Yellow Zig Zag appearance. Her arm warmers when to her elbow and had a green strip on them with a mini screen on it with a yellow trimming at the ends. She also had leg warmers with that poofed out at the bottom and had white shoes sticking out. She also had a flat chested figure and was short.

Len was Rin's twin, he had most of the same features that Rin had, except his bangs a more of a banana shape to them and his hair was tied up in the back and he had more of a boy look to him. He had the same headphones as Rin but no bow attached. He wore a tee shirt with black cuffs that had a yellow ling going around it in the middle. There was the same collar like Rin except a tie that had a flat bottom was attached. He wore baggy shorts that went up to his knees with a yellow trim close to the bottom. He had the same belt as Rin and the same Arm warmers and Leg Warmers. He had more of an heroic figure to him.

Rin joyfully shouted "I'M READY!" And they transformed than all of a sudden Len interrupted a bit annoyed "THIS IS THE STUPIDEST ROLEPLAY EVER!"

The back round changed from being a magical transforming look to the basement of their masters house, then Rin yells at Len, "Way to ruin our fun!" Len yelled back at her, "What fun? You were acting as if you were some half naked magical girl!"

"Oh yeah! And how would you know that they are half naked! You watch that stuff, are you a pervert!" She accused Len in a snobby rude voice, he came back the same, "I do not watch that shit! And I'm not a pervert!"

"Uhm you both should may stop fighting, before you take it any further," She said with a anime sweat drop coming from her head while she smiled nervously, and her hands were waving for them to stop.

"STAY OUT OF THIS MIKU!" They both yelled to her and pushed her to the ground, they were attacking each other like normal siblings do.

"What's going on down there?" A girl yelled coming down the stairs, she had short brown hair that was very glossy and brown eyes with a red tint in them. She wore a red top that had a collar you would see on a boy's school uniform. It had no sleeves and reveled her stomach. She wore a red skirt with black spandex under it. And she had brown boots on that went 6 inches under her knee. She had more of a mature figure. Since she was 20. Her name was Meiko Sakine.

Miku sitting in the ground trying to get Rin and Len to stop fighting, "I tried, I really did!"

"Rin and Len!" She grabbed both of them by the collars while they still tried to attack each other, "What do you think you are doing?"

"Len started it! He made fun of Miku and I's roleplay!" Rin whined to Meiko and Len cam back with, "It was stupid to start off with!"

"Both of you shut up! And apologize or I will get rid of all the oranges and bananas!" She threatened Rin and Len.

"You wouldn't!" They both said at the same time a bit shocked yet angry.

"I would!" She came back smiling sinister.

"I'm so sorry my princess, I never meant to call your roleplay stupid, I love you, you are my world," He held her held passingly. Rin's eyes were half way closed, "I'm sorry to I didn't mean to react to mean I love you to!"

"Twincest…. Heh…" Miku said looking a bit awkward with yet another anime sweat drop.

"That's what I thought," Meiko said smiling, "Who wants to join me upstairs for some pizza now?"

All three of them yelled with excitement, "WE DO!" and all of them headed upstairs happily, and dafter they left, Hachune Miku was sitting there all lonely, crying, wondering where they all went, "Miku?"

End of Chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"This is the best pizza ever Meiko-chan!" Rin Complimented Meiko, she was enjoying the pizza, so was everyone else.

"Ugh, where is Kaito with the dessert, I told him to get a tub of ice cream," Meiko complained, and everyone stopped eating their pizza and gave Meiko a troubled stare, and Miku, Rin and Len all said at the same time, "You did what?"

"I'M BACCCKKK! AND I BROUGHT THE ICE CREAM!" Kaito stormed through the door with blue ice cream all over his mouth, he had dark blue hair and deep blue eyes. He wore a muffler all the time with a long white jacket that had blue running done the top. It had a yellow trim running across the edges and it was long sleeved with blue cuffs that had a yellow In the middle. He wore brown pants with black shoes. He was also 20, and his love was ice cream, "Although I kinda ate it…"

Meiko grabbed Kaito's muffler and pulled it so his face went blue, "YOU IDIOT!"

"I'm sorry Meiko –chan! It was just so tempting I couldn't resist! Please forgive me!" He asked begging on his knees, "Plleeeeaasseee?"

Meiko thought for a second, "Okay, why don't you come to the bathroom with me then," She had a grin on her face more of a dirty grin and Kaito's face lit up and he followed her to the bathroom, "Oooh, Meiko-chan, okay!"

"I wonder what she will do to him in there," Miku wondered.

"Beats me, lets finish this pizza up before we have to share with Katio!" Len told the rest in a quick determined voice.

"AHHH!," kaito screamed in the bathroom and Meiko walked about cleaning her hands off.

"Who wants to go out and buy some cake?" She asks Miku, Rin and Len, happily, and all three of them answered excited, "ME!"

Kaito walks out of the bathroom, his whole upper body soaked with the toilet seat over his head. He looked a bit out of it, "It's alright, I'm fine, don't need to worry about me," then he collapse.

"Meiko-Chan, will Katio-Kun be alright?" Rin asked Meiko a bit worried.

"Don't you worry his stupidity will keep him from getting hurt," She rolls her eyes and gets her jacket on.

"Okay!" Rin said happily, "Let's go get cake!" and they all ran out the door while Meiko followed.

It was a beautiful middle of the winter, snow lay on the ground giving of the most beautiful sparkle ever. People were already getting ready for Christmas, it was December 1st, and Christmas songs were playing all over the city, the town Christmas tree was already up in the town square.

Miku was amazed; this was her first Christmas, "Meiko-chan! We all should sing our own Christmas song, make a CD!" She asked her.

Meiko was delighted about the idea, "Of course Miku-chan! All five of us will once ewe get home, you three can pick the song."

"YAY!" All three of them yelled with joy.

Miku, Rin, and Len were deciding what song to sing in the cake shop while Meiko ordered the cake.

"Well, this Is really our first Christmas, so I don't know what songs there is to pick from…" Miku said, she was a bit confused, what tune was Christmas like?

"I have an idea!" Len shouted he seemed proud of it to, "Why don't we buy a Christmas CD of the most popular artist out there?"

"That's perfect Len-Kun!" Rin said excited and starting hugging Len.

"What's perfect?" Meiko wondered while walking up to the table with four cakes.

"Len came up with an idea!" Rin said happily and started eating her cake.

"Oh, and what was the idea?" She said drinking her Sake while eating cake.

"Well, I didn't know what Christmas music was like, so he said that we should go and get a Christmas CD done by the most popular Christmas artist!" Miku explained to Meiko.

"That's a great idea! Once we are done, we'll go to the music store and you can pick one out," She said and they all finished their cake.

They left the cake shop and headed to the music store, it was a huge building, and on a poster with a girl, red hair, a music note like thing sticking from her head. She was a full robot; you could tell how she was put together.

The poster said, "SF-A2 Miki's new Christmas CD has hit the charts to number 1 this week, come in and buy yours before they're gone!"

"Meiko-Chan! Let's get hers!" Miku pointed to the Miki poster with excitement.

"Well, Rin and Len, do you want her CD?" Meiko asked making sure that they were okay with it.

"Yeah! She looks cute, and she's number one! She has to be good!" Rin said, she was also good with the idea of getting her CD and Len agreed with Rin.

"Then Miki it is," Meiko walked in to get the Miki CD.

"I can't wait to hear her voice! I bet she sounds great!" Miku said with excitement, "This will be the best first Christmas ever!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Yes Hachune Miku, you are my only friend, all the other's decided to be meant and leave without me. I was helpless on the ground, no one to come to my rescue," Kaito sat there on the ground with Hachune Miku feeding her Leeks while he cried eating Ice Cream and Hachune said, "Miku!"

"Kaito… What are you doing?" Meiko asked him a bit freak out while she was taking her coat off.

He to a glance at Hachune Miku and slowly hid the Leek and stood up, "I was feeding our pet…"

Hachune let out a sigh and walked back into her room, "Miku…."

"Have you learned you lesson Kaito? You will never eat the ice cream that is meant for all of our desserts?" She scolded katio a bit and he sighed, "Yeah.."

"And you won't expect me to walk in the bathroom and take off my clothing again?" She scolded him even more and he let out a even bigger sigh, "Yess…"

"Good boy, I got you a cake while I was out," She passed the cake to Kaito and his eyes lit up, "Thank you Meiko-Chan!"

Kaito sat there eating the cake and Miku, Rin and Len headed to the basement. It had glossy wood paneling with royal read walls that had a golden trim on the top and bottom. There was a Sound system set all around and three other rooms.

"Okay let's put in the CD and give her a listen," Miku said extremely excited.

They put in the CD and listened to all of Miki's songs.

"I really liked Silent Night the best!" Miku said cheerfully, "It really has that high pitched tune to it; all three of us will do great! Then Meiko-Chan and Kaito-Kun could do the back round!"

"I like that idea," Len agreed, "We could divide it into 5 pieces at the first, then you, Rin and I will sing the main course and Meiko-Chan and Kaito-Kun will do the background humming!"

"I like that the best!" Rin yelled out happily.

"Then it's set, let's go get Meiko-Chan and Kaito-Kun!" Miku said cheerfully pointing upstairs and Rin and Len followed her. Once they got upstairs, Meiko was sitting down watching TV while she drank her Sake. Kaito was cleaning up the around her.

"You missed a spot," Meiko told Kaito; she had a lazy expression on her face pointing over to the TV.

"Oh, sorry Meiko-Chan," he apologized and went to clean the spot. Miku, Rin, and Len came dashing up the stairs.

"Meiko-Chan! Kaito-Chan! We decided on what we wanted to do!" Miku ran into the living Room excited.

Meiko got out of her spot on the couch set down her sake and walked over to read their idea, she was a bit surprised, "This is actually a really good idea! When are we going to record it?"

Kaito's faced quickly dashed up with a confused yet curious look to it, "Record what?"

"We are recording a song! For Christmas!" Rin told him with an excited anime kitty look to her as she jumped.

"Oh really? I can't wait to start! How about we start now?" He told them excited.

"Okay!" Miku, Rin and Len yelled out positively. And all three of them dashed back downstairs to record while Kaito followed with a joyful look on his face. Meiko was behind him with more of a mature look to her.

They had everything set out to record and Miku Started to Sing. She sounded like an angel.

Miku starts off the song with her high pitched beautiful singing, "Kiyoushi Kono yoru hoshi wa Hikari (On this pure night the stars are shining)"

Rin and Len take on after her, they sing together, "Sukui no miko wa mihaha no mune ni (Child who save us, sleep at your mothers breast.)"

Once Rin and Len finished, Meiko and Kaito sang at a more mature level, "Nemuritamaou yume yasuku (Dreaming Peacefully)"

Miku, Rin and Len start to sing the main works while Meiko and Kaito sing the background, "Silent Night, Holey Night, all is calm, all is bright. Round yon virgin mother and child. Holy infant so tender and wild. Sleep in heavenly peace, sleep in heavenly peace.

They all stepped back and starred at each other then Miku broke the silence, "That was fun! We should celebrate with sleigh ride!" she stated happily.

"I see someone has been studying on Christmas," Meiko said patting Miku's head, "But it's pretty late, all three of you have to go to bed, we'll celebrate tomorrow."

"Awwh," All three of them complained then Len said in a with one eyebrow up, "you promise right?"

"Of course!" Meiko answered happily, "Now off to bed."

Miku, Rin and Len all headed to their rooms, then once Meiko and Kaito went back upstairs they all dashed into Miku's room.

"So do you think we'll become as famous as Miki, Miku-chan?" Rin asked excited.

"I think it could be possible, imagine it, on stage in front of a million people singing your heart out. I'd truly sing what is in my heart," She said with her eyes closed, she look like an angel saying it.

"We'll be right beside you to Miku-chan! No matter what happens!" Rin told her.

"But you never know, what if you don't even get noticed. And if you do, you realize that with your beautiful singing there will be people trying to take you down," Len told her looking at the ceiling, he was a bit worried that in the process Miku would end up having her feelings hurt.

"Don't you worry Len-Kun, I won't let people like that get in my way, but your concern is so…" she looked over to the side for a second.

"My concern is so what?" Len wondered, he was a bit nervous at what she would say.

"It's so…. CUTE!" She hugged him extremely tight with a anime kitty like face and kitty ears coming from her head, Len looked a bit embarrassed and annoyed at the same time, "Let go of me Miku!"

"I'm sorry Len-Kun, I just got overly happy!" She said with a bright smile rubbing her head.

"We should listen to our Song while on the sleigh ride tomorrow! Let the world hear our song!" Rin suggested, she was proud of her idea.

"That's a great idea Rin-Chan!" Miku said delighted, it was one way to get them noticed, so they can live out the dream they wanted.

After a while of talking, they all fell asleep on Miku's bedroom floor, with a smile of excitement for the upcoming events.

'So this is where they live," A girl with long beautiful hair said, she was standing in front of their house wearing a scarf to cover her mouth and a fedora to cover her eyes, she was wearing a long black Trench coat like winter jacket with long golden boots, and her hands were in her pockets.

End of Chapter 3~


End file.
